


RED

by orphan_account



Series: A Sith's Creed [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While looking for Ahsoka they stop at a planet in the outer rim for fresh air. Anakin has a moment.(Anakin's POV)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Series: A Sith's Creed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773043
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	RED

RED

* * *

**Red water, red ice, red snow. Everything was red. Blood was red, rage was red, lust was red. If you weren’t careful maybe you’d turn red too.**

* * *

The water was frigid. A thin layer of ice covering the surface. His hand burned with the cold as he swiped away the snow to see through the watery glass.

A sliver of a smile crept onto his lips as his fingers dipped into the freezing liquid. Light red turned crimson from the blood on his hands. There’s no light here anymore. No joy. No soul left.

He licks his chapped lips, they tasted of the metallic color he was covered in. He cringed at the taste, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

The air was thinned by the cold, almost too thin to breath. His cheeks felt like the ice cutting at his hands and wrists. 

Amber eyes watched the dark water as his mind thought of only the past. 

She stood there beautiful as the day he met her. The long wavy dark hair that framed her face was adorned with crystals of every shape and color. 

Warmth spread across his face as his smile only grew. He could feel the scar on his brow and cheek stretch with the exaggerated look he gave her. 

Dimples in his smile, he wrapped his arms around her from behind burying his face in her hair. 

He didn’t care how old she got, he would always love the way she laughed at such a simple display of affection. 

Maybe it was naive to think she would last forever. 

The fighting started midway through the war. The lying though, against his better judgement started sooner. 

He lied to her that she was the only one. It wasn't that he didn’t love her, he really did, it was just that he also loved his master.

She didn’t understand. She would never understand how he could love two people the same and still be married to them both without them knowing. 

But she was wrong, Obi-wan knew. He married Anakin knowing all the while that he was already taken. 

He said it was for all the right reasons, he said he wouldn’t love him any less. And he upheld that promise. 

Padmé was selfish to think Anakin was hers only, she was selfish to try and take him from Obi-wan. 

Padmé would never know fully the extent of his love for his master. 

He’s glad the bitch is dead. 

Red water, red ice, red snow. Everything was red. Blood was red, rage was red, lust was red. If you weren’t careful maybe you’d turn red too.

The numbness in his fingertips pulled him from his thoughts. A mellow look covered his sharp features. His pale hands felt like ice. 

Still kneeling he just watched the crimson water flow slowly into the river. Maybe it was for the best. To let things flow. 

A warm hand found his shoulder starling him slightly. He turned to look up at his husband who looked at him questioningly. He knew better than to ask what shit show was going on inside Anakin’s brain. 

The cut across his nose had a thin layer of scabbed over blood, it made him look almost as dangerous as he really was. 

In the open he could be a nightmare, constantly finding a reason to kill someone, and sometimes it was only for the fun of it. But behind closed doors he was still the Obi-wan that lived before his Sith side had awoken.

A deep, heavy tiredness resinated in Anakin’s bones. He felt so tired all of the time. Even when he slept. It was what happened when he was away from his Ahsoka for so long. 

The mellow, relaxed feeling he felt before turned to a depressing numbness that pulsed in his chest and palms. 

He thought about her often. Ever since the trial he hadn’t been the same, and Obi-wan could see it. He saw all of Anakin’s flaws and sad truths. 

Kneeling down to Anakin’s level Kenobi’s warm hands find his lover’s cold cheeks. Hot tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as he looked back at him. He couldn’t hide his sadness any longer, he couldn’t hold onto the mellow. 

“I miss her so much Obi-wan.”

A grim look crossed his eyes. Looking down Obi-wan sighs. 

“We’ll have her very soon my love. I know waiting so long has you distraught, but please have faith in me and the Force.”

The way he spoke was soft but sad. He missed their ‘daughter’ as much as Anakin did, he was just more adept at hiding it. 

“Trust me Darling, she’ll soon see how corrupt the Jedi are and she will come to us. All it takes is patience.”

Anakin tried to take his eyes off of Obi-wan’s Scarlet ones. But his husband's words kept him from glaring too fiercely at the red snow. 

“Anakin, it won’t take long. I assure you she’s already considering it. She’s already dreaming of being in our arms again, under our wings as we show her who she really is.”

A hopeful feeling made Anakin’s heart flutter. He could see her being deadly and efficient like Obi-wan, but silent and invisible like himself. 

A sliver of pleasure found a place in his smile as it slowly crept onto his lips again.

All he wanted was for her to be happy, that’s all he ever wanted for her. To be successful in life and happy. If she chose not to become one of them he wouldn’t be mad. That’s how much she meant to him. 

Obi-wan’s hands caress his cheek as he coaxes Anakin out of his doubt. Something he was very talented at. 

“Come on Ani, let’s go back to the ship and clean you up the rest of the way. Then we’ll be on course for Coruscant in no time.”

Anakin nods in approval as his partner helps him up from the snow. Everything seemed so much better when Obi-wan was there to help him up when he fell, like he’s done since he met him thirteen years ago. 

Walking into the ship he stops in the doorway to look out over the red planet for the last time.

Ahsoka would’ve loved this place, would’ve wanted to make it home. From it’s tall, slender, white barked red leafed trees to the crismon falls that crashed into dark grey rocks. 

A sigh concluded his daydream. The door hissed closed as he turned towards Obi-wan who had been waiting for him patiently. Patience was always more of his thing to come to think of it. 

The thought made Anakin chuckle as he affectionately looked at Obi-wan. 

“Let me guess you want to shower with me, hm?

A guilty laugh was his only answer before their lips crashed together. 

**_Oh he was such a teacher’s pet…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this took awhile to write. After writing the first part I was lost on what to do with Anakin's point of view. The inspiration for this part (as much as some of you might hate it) was Teacher's Pet(Melanie Martinez)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part. I really enjoyed writing the scenery for this. 
> 
> ~Megan


End file.
